The Alolans in Kanto
by RebelWriter2.0
Summary: Lillie's off to Kanto, but Gladion and Celeste have decided to join her for two very specific reasons, the first being to teach her how to be a trainer. And the second reason? Why, to challenge the gyms and show how strong Alolan trainers can be, of course. Pairings: OCXGladion, hints of LillieXHau. Rated T to be safe.
1. Farewell

**Chapter 1: Farewell**

 **Oh goodie, a Pokémon fanfic! Gotta love Pokémon, especially the new games. This involves what I think what would happen to Lillie in the Kanto Region if Gladion and Celeste (the OC based off of the player character), would join her. Slightly longish author's note, just to explain what Pokémon are on the character's teams, and some slight changes from the game.**

 **Celeste has a level 61 Incineroar named Flare, a level 61 Alolan Form Raichu named Chuchu, a level 58 Alolan Form Persian named Tigris, a level 56 Vikavolt named Electro, a level 58 Hariyama named Sumo, and a level 58 Toucannon named Tweety.**

 **Gladion has his team from when he challenges you for the title of champion, but I gave him an Alolan Form Marowak to bring his team up to six Pokémon. Lillie's Pokemon will be revealed as the fanfic progresses.**

 **Things that are different from in the game:**

 **1) Blue hasn't retired from being a gym leader, and splits his time between his gym and the Battle Tree**

 **2) Gladion has an Alolan Marowak**

 **3) Alolan Form Pokémon are not commonly known outside of Alola yet, simply because Sampson Oak has yet to publish an extensive report on them. A little more is known about Alolan Pokémon, but not much.**

 **4) The gym leaders teams are based off of the Kanto Gyms from HeartGold/SoulSilver**

 **5) The player character (Celeste) was born in the Alola region, but moved to Viridian City before she was one.**

 **6) Anabel has returned to the Battle Frontier**

 **7) Lillie gets something special from Proffessor Kukui before leaving**

 **8) Gladion and the player character (Celeste) go to Kanto with Lillie**

 **Disclaimer: If it is official, I don't own it, Gamefreak and The Pokémon Company do. This fanfic is written for the enjoyment of fans, and I make no profit off of it.**

* * *

As she walked down the steps that led to the marina, the girl inhaled the salty sea breeze. She was a pale thing, having never seemed to acquire a tan while traveling around the region. Shorts, knee length socks, and a tank top - all black - covered her body, while red shoes and a flower shaped hat protected her feet and head respectively. A red bag with a peculiar amulet was hanging crosswise across her body, and a belt with six Pokeballs was around her waist. Long wavy black hair and sideswept bangs framed a face whose most stunning feature were its deep charcoal eyes. Ice blue lipstick drew attention to her mouth, which was almost always set in a neutral expression. The only jewelry she had on was a gray ring embedded with two stones; one of them being a sphere while the other was shaped like a kite.

Her name was Celeste, the first Champion of the newly created Pokemon League. Though raise in Kanto, the girl was a native of the Alola region and had moved back to the land of her birth two years ago. After challenging the Island Trials, the girl had fought her way through Kukui's Pokémon League and was crowned the Champion. It hadn't been easy, especially since she had gotten tangled up with Team Skull, the Aether Foundation, and of course, the UB Task Force. But the girl couldn't really complain. After all, she had met some of her closest friends during the past few years.

The first was Hau, grandson of the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala. He had started his own island trial challenge the same time that Celeste herself had, his trusty partner Rowlett constantly clashing with her own partner, a Litten she had nicknamed Flare. He was a hyperactive boy that preferred to stuff his face with malasadas and have a ton of fun. Hau was a blast to hang out with, but at times he could get quite annoying.

The second was a girl named Lillie, daughter of the Aether Foundation's president Lusamine. Celeste had watched her grow quite a lot since the start of her journey; despite the fact that she had no Pokemon of her own. She had gone from an introverted and shy girl to a teen that always had a smile on her face, and was even getting used to Pokemon battles.

And the third, last but most certainly not least, was Celeste's boyfriend, Gladion. He was Lillie's older brother, a quiet and brooding teen. His partner was the fearsome yet still kind Silvally; the evolution of the Type: Null that Gladion had stolen from the Aether Foundation. Black was his color as much as white was Lillie's, and at first glance one would often mistake him for an angsty and brooding punk. It had taken him a while to warm up to Celeste and Hau, but soon he had gone from being an enemy to a friend. Or, in the case of Celeste, a little more than just a friend.

Speaking of Gladion and Lillie, they were already waiting at the docks, along with Hau and Professor Kukui. Lillie was obviously excited, and Gladion was too; though he kept his a bit more well hidden than his sister. He did have that reputation of his to uphold, after all. Hau had a mixture of happiness and sadness in his eyes. As for Kukui, well, he had an upbeat attitude, for the sake of his assistant and her friends.

"Sorry I'm late." Celeste apologized as she gave her boyfriend a quick hug. "Mom kept on holding me up. I think it's safe to say that my presence is going to be missed."

"Don't worry, cousin." Kukui reassured her. "I'll be sure to drop in on her so she won't get too lonely. So, are the three of you all set to go?"

This statement was met with nods, and Hau began to pout.

"Aw man, I wish my training with Ilimia and Gramps was over already." He muttered. "I'm going to have so much catching up to do when I finally get to Kanto."

"Oh Hau, you'll be fine." Lillie replied with a giggle before looking over at Celeste. "So, are you excited to be going home?"

"Yeah." The champion admitted. "I wonder if I'll run into my sisters."

"You have sisters?" Hau blurted out, causing Gladion to sigh.

"Yes she does." The blonde said in annoyance. "She's told you about them several times."

"How are your sisters doing?" Lillie wondered, curious as to whether or not they were as strong as Celeste.

"The last I heard, Luna is busy in Hoenn challenging the Pokemon Super Contests, Solaris is taking on the extended gym challenge in Unova, and then Stella is working on conquering the Orange Crew in the Orange Islands." Celeste divulged, thinking about her older siblings.

Luna, Solaris, and Stella were triplets, almost as famous as the three older sisters of the Cerulean Gym's leader. Luna had chosen to become a coordinator, while Solaris had taken after their deceased father and challenged the gyms. Stella had tried to be a Pokemon Ranger for a while, and had been quite good at her job, but an injury to her hands had forced her to hang up her Capture Styler and become a trainer instead. She now took on specialty challenges, such as the Orange Crew.

"What's the extended gym challenge?" Sure, Hau knew that in other regions trainers tried to beat eight gym Leaders rather than complete seven trials, but he had never heard of an extended gym challenge before.

"In the Unova region, there are actually eleven gyms, not eight." Kukui explained. "Three of the gym leaders came out of retirement to start running their gyms again. Trainers there can choose any eight gyms to conquer to gain a chance to enter the Unova League. Those who do the extended gym challenge have to beat all eleven gyms. However, they can skip over the tournament and go straight to the Elite Four."

"That sounds super difficult." Hau sounded a bit overwhelmed by the concept, but the Alola native was not familiar with the customs of other regions. A steamboat blast broke the air, causing more than one person to jump.

"Boarding is now open for the boat departing for Kanto." A pleasant female voice announce. "All passengers should proceed to the dock."

"It looks like you three have to leave soon." Kukui sounded a bit sad now. "My wife didn't want to come, said she'd be a blubbering mess and that she didn't want to upset you with all her crying. But she did say that you can come stay with us whenever you want, Lillie. As far as we're concerned, the loft is yours. And she also wanted to give you these."

So saying this he reached into his bag and pulled out two eggs safely nestled into a pair of containers. The first was a beautiful orangey red, while the second was white with spots of ice blue and silver. Hesitantly, Lillie reached out to take them.

"They're Pokemon eggs." Kukui explained. "Seeing how well you took care of Cosmog, I'm certain that they'll be safe in your hands."

Lille looked a bit overwhelmed, but managed to stammer out a thank you. In truth, she had been quite a bit lonely since Nebby had evolved into Lunala, but had not said anything about it to anyone. It appeared that the professor knew her better than he let on.

"And these are for the two of you." The professor handed both Gladion and Celeste wrapped packages, with instructions not to open them until they were in the Kanto Region.

"We should go." Gladion murmured after thanking the man for his gift. "We don't want to miss the boat."

"You're right." Lillie sounded a bit sad before squeaking in surprise as Hau ran over to her, a red tinge on his face.

"I..um..you see..oh, here, just take this." He stammered out before shoving an envelope into Lillie's hands. He then retreated a few steps, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you Hau." The somewhat bewildered girl replied before Gladion tapped her on her arm.

"We need to get going." He said, gesturing over to the building that Celeste was entering. "We don't want to get left behind."

* * *

 **And we're off! So, what do you think? Leave any constructive criticism, comments, and compliments in a review! Flames will be doused by my sibling's Primarina!**


	2. First Look at Kanto

**Chapter 2: First Look at Kanto**

 **Wowee, this story has barely been up here for all of two days, and I already have three followers, three favorites, and two reviews! A big thanks to Niki Bogwater, Sasuke Trollchiha, brightclaw237 (who both followed and favorited), Advanced 99, and Gem Rose.**

 **And I suppose I'll respond to reviews. One of my friends does that on here, and it works out for them pretty well.**

 **Niki Bogwater: Once again, thanks so much for following this story. Gladion is awesome, isn't he? He's honestly the first "villain" in the main series Pokémon games that I've really taken a liking to. I mean, Plumeria's not too bad, Guzma looks like an evil drugged up version of Doc from Back to the Future, but Gladion...boy oh boy, do I love his character. And thanks a lot for the words of encouragement!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much for the words of encouragement!**

 **Disclaimer: This is on , is it not? And if it is on , and not in an official Pokémon game, do you really think that I own this stuff?**

* * *

It took the ship the entirety of three days to get from the tropical Alolan region to the much colder Kanto. Lillie and Gladion both were shivering a little in their lighter clothing, though the latter was doing a much better job of hiding it. Celeste alone did not seem bothered by the cool air, though in truth she herself was feeling the tiniest of chills. After living away from the region for a few years she had started to loose her resistance to the colder climate.

The boat docked in Vermillion city, and it only took the trio a few moments to get their stuff. Then it was off to the bus terminal, where they caught a ride to Pallet Town. Sampson had come to visit them right before they left, saying that his cousin Samuel wished to speak to them once they arrived.

"While we're waiting to get to Pallet Town, perhaps the two of you should open up your gifts from the professor." Lillie suggested.

"Zzzt! Oh, what izz it? My circuitzz are tingling in excitement!" Sparky cheered. Sparky was the name of the Rotom that lived in Celeste's Pokedex. He was a happy go lucky Electric and Ghost type Pokemon that had been the girl's constant companion on her journey throughout the Alola region, and had grown quite attached to the trainer.

"Relax, Sparky." Celeste humored the Pokemon with one of her rare smiles. "We'll open them."

As Lillie and Sparky watched, Gladion and Celeste carefully opened their gifts. The former had been gifted with a Pokedex of his own, though no Rotom inhabited it, and the latter had received what appeared to be at first glance a stack of cds.

"Why'd the old man give you some music?" Gladion wondered idly.

"They aren't music discs, love." Celeste replied coolly as she carefully slid them into her bag. "They're HMs."

"What are HMs?" Lillie inquired as she gazed out the window, her precious Pokemon eggs in her arms.

"You both know how there are TMs, or Technical Machines, correct?" Celeste asked, receiving affirmative nods in response. "Well, HMs, also called Hidden Machines, are extremely rare TMs. They hold moves like Fly, Strength, Rock Smash, Surf, Dive, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Cut, Flash, Defog, and Rock Climb. Certain HMs can only be found in certain regions."

"But why not just call them TMs?" Lillie was still confused. "What's so special about these particular ones?"

"Alola is the only region with the Poke Rider system." Her friend answered after she took a drink from her water bottle. "People use Pokemon that know HM moves to help them progress through the region. For example, we are familiar with Machamp assisting us to push huge boulders out of the way. In other regions, trainers clear those obstacles with the help of a Pokemon that knows Strength."

"Oh, I see." The idea didn't make complete sense to Lillie, but the girl decided that perhaps seeing a demonstration would help her comprehend the notion of HMs and special moves to help trainers progress through their environment. There would be time later to worry about that later.

"Hey look!" Celeste's exclamation drew brother and sister from their thoughts, and the two glanced up at the girl. She was looking out the window, a small smile on her face. "You can see Mount Moon in the distance."

Lillie instantly turned to observe the view, and while Gladion was a bit more subtle about it, he too allowed his gaze to shift outside. The mountain rose over the horizon, the rugged brown rocks spearing the clouds that surrounded its peak.

"It's beautiful." Lillie murmured.

"Yeah, I guess." Gladion returned with an air of indifference, causing Lillie to adopt a horrified expression on her face.

"Gladion, that's not nice." She exclaimed. "Celeste's just trying to point out some interesting portions of the region."

"Don't worry, Lillie." Celeste laughed, a kind laugh to show that she wasn't upset or offended. "The almighty edge-lord can't bear to show an interest in anything. It might tarnish his reputation, and that certainly would be a tragedy. Imagine, the brooding teenager actually enjoying something as innocent as looking out the window. Now that would be one for the papers. I can see it now: 'Ex-Team Skull Enforcer is capable of showing interest in things.' The media would eat that up."

She coupled this declaration with a quick peck on her boyfriend's cheek, showing with her actions that her words were spoken only in jest. Gladion rolled his eyes at her joke but allowed a small smile to flit across his face. True, he did have that reputation of being an uncaring little punk back home in Alola, a reputation that he didn't mind and did nothing to dispel; but unfortunately his girlfriend could read him like an open book. In truth he was rather impressed by the rugged mountain, so different from the ones that formed the islands of the region that he called home. It was easily as tall as Wela Volcano, and posed its own set of dangers with pitch black caves and rock falls. Yes, the mountain was quite imposing, interesting, impressive, and his girlfriend could easily tell that it's mere appearance had instilled those very thoughts into his mind.

A slight gasp from Lillie drew his attention, and he glanced over at his sister in concern. He need not have worried. Lillie was fine, but a startled look was on her face.

"What Pokemon is that?" She asked, pointing towards what appeared to be a chunky floating rock. A pair of eyes blinked curiously at the bus, and it held some berries in its rugged, stoney hands. Shrugging, Gladion pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many Geodude around them. It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths, and swings is fists around if angered." A cheery, robotic voice provided the answer that the girl sought.

"It looks so different from the ones that live in the Alola region." Lillie said, waving at the rock type as it chomped down on its meal. To her delight, it noticed her and waved back.

"To anyone who lives outside of Alola, this is what Geodude normally look like." Celeste explained as the bus turned the corner and the Pokemon vanished from view. "You two both have a rather unique perspective, because while trainers that grow up in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos are used to seeing Geodude's normal form, you two are used to seeing its Alola form."

"It will be interesting to see what the normal forms of other Pokemon that have Alola forms look like." Gladion acknowledged, admitting his interest in the area. Sure, intellectually the rather smart trainer knew that to the rest of the world the Alola form Pokemon were a new variant of the same old familiar Pokemon that they had known and loved for ages, but all the books in the world weren't enough to explain away just how different they actually were. It was one thing to read about them; it was something else to actually meet these Pokemon.

"Zzzt! Man, there'zzz nothing like dexin' in the morning, wouldn't ya say, Celeste?" Sparky said. "So, zzzt, how long'zzz it going to be until we get to Pallet Town?"

"Easy Sparky, no need to blow your circuits." His partner replied. "As for when we'll get to Pallet Town, I'm guessing it won't be for a while. The bus is taking a detour around the Viridian Forest, and that's going to add some time onto the trip. I'd say we'll probably get there this evening."

* * *

 **Oh goodie, chapter two is up and running. I suppose it goes without saying that next chapter they'll meet Professor Oak himself, and then the time for them to start running around the region on foot will be upon them. So, do you guys like this chapter, or is there anything you wish to see me do differently? Let me know in a review, please! I bet it'll help me write!**


End file.
